Padres inoportunos
by nyanko1827
Summary: Omake de Cafetería Midori. Fueron inoportunos, debieron avisar antes y no lo hicieron, al contrario, se atrevieron a molestarle en el mejor momento. Los mataría o al menos lo intentaría.


**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei.

**Summary: **Omake de _Cafetería Midori_. Fueron inoportunos, debieron avisar antes y no lo hicieron, al contrario, se atrevieron a molestarle en el mejor momento. Los mataría o al menos lo intentaría.

**N/A: **Otro pequeño Drabble que explica el como Kyoya llegó a su habitación en el epílogo.

**Aclaraciones:**

«Pensamientos Kyoya»

—Habla Personaje —

* * *

**Padres inoportunos.**

* * *

Sólo tenía un pensamiento en la cabeza: Matar a sus padres. Eso dos engendros se habían atrevido a molestarle cuando estaba disfrutando con _su _castaño. Cuando al fin lo harían cuando Tsuna ya era totalmente suyo, esos dos que intentaban ser buenos padres se atrevieron a llamarle y a exigir su presencia en _su _apartamento.

Otra cosa que no entendía.

¿Por qué debían de quedarse en _su _apartamento en lugar de volver a su casa?

Ya sabía que la tenía alquilada, pero también sabía que su padre podía echar de la casa a los herbívoros que estaban viviendo en ella. En otras palabras, su madre había querido ver _su _apartamento.

Lo único bueno que podía sacar de esa situación era que Tsuna le llevaría hasta casa, es decir, podría subir en el coche del mayor y pasar algo de tiempo extra con él.

Estaba sentado en el asiento e iba observándole de reojo. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que supiera conducir, nunca le había visto conducir por esa misma razón había desconfiado y había puesto un montón de objeciones antes de subir al vehículo.

Lo que si le tenía algo confuso era que Tsuna iba mirando en los asientos traseros, como si en algún momento fuera a aparecer alguien. Su castaño era algo rarito y eso nadie podía discutírselo.

Primero los sueños donde murmuraba el nombre de un tal Reborn mientras pedía misericordia, y ahora las miradas cautelosas que enviaba hacia los asientos traseros. ¿Qué otras sorpresas le esperaban? Seguro que muchas.

Llegaron a su casa en menos de diez minutos, y en frente de la puerta de _su _apartamento estaban sus padres. Esos dos estaban esperándole en la puerta con las maletas en el suelo, estaban esperando a que les abriera la puerta y les dejase entrar.

—Hemos vuelto, hijo~ —su madre le sonrió levantando una mano y le saludo con energía.

Haciendo que Tsuna se riera entre dientes y bajara a la altura del prefecto y le susurrara al oído—: Sería muy lindo de tú parte que sonrieras como tú madre.

Esas palabras hicieron que se sonrojara ligeramente y le mandara una amenazadora mirada. Ni en sus peores pesadillas iba a sonreír como un bobo.

Los dos llegaron donde se encontraban los padres del menor y Tsuna se despidió de Kyoya una vez este había abierto la puerta de su apartamento y había dejado a sus padres entrar.

—Mi misión ya ha concluido —le sonrió al prefecto acariciándole la cabeza con afecto—. Pórtate bien y no seas muy duro con tus padres, se ven buena gente.

Kyoya rodó los ojos y apartó la mano de su cabeza—. ¿No vas a quedarte?

—Lo siento, pero no puedo. He de llevar a Yuzu a la escuela.

Kyoya chasqueó la lengua fastidiado mientras observaba como el castaño se alejaba de su apartamento cuando al fin algo fue procesado por su mente. Su misión había concluido.

«Maldito herbívoro, lo único que quería al acompañarme era que dejase entrar a mis padres a mí apartamento», pensó cerrando con un fuerte golpe la puerta de entrada y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban sus padres.

—Debisteis avisar que volvíais —les espetó una vez les encontró, estaban en el salón viendo la televisión con una taza de te cada uno.

—Avisamos, mira la carta —su madre cogió una carta de encima de la mesita y se la entregó.

Airado, Kyoya rompió la carta dejando que los pequeños trozos se esparcieran por el impecable tatami.

—Debéis avisar antes.

—Lo hicimos, la carta llegó una hora antes de que llegásemos nosotros. No es nuestra culpa que no estuvieras en casa.

—Una hora antes —murmuró tenebrosamente—. Avisasteis una hora antes de llegar…

Su madre se puso de pie y acercándose a su híjole abrazó diciéndole con voz cantarina y alegre—: Nuestro hijo nos ha echado de menos, querido~

«Debe ser mordida hasta la muerte…».

—Hijo, ve a tú habitación. Mañana hablaremos —le ordenó su padre sin apartar sus oscuras orbes de la pantalla del televisor.

Odiaba a su padre, su voz de barítono, su amenazante y respetable aura, su admirable compostura. Cuando era pequeño había querido ser alguien como él pero cada vez que su vivaz y alegre madre aparecía, pensaba que mejor ser quien era y no intentar ser otra persona. Porque él nunca estaría con alguien como su madre, o al menos, esos eran sus pensamientos cuando era niño, ahora, cada vez que veía al castaño, veía cuan parecidos eran él y su padre.

Con un soplido de frustración Kyoya aceptó la orden y se fue a su habitación.

«Estúpidos padres inoportunos».


End file.
